1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of portable displays and, more particularly, to a portable display having an integral sheath which is movable between a storage configuration, wherein the sheath serves as a protective cover, and a display configuration, wherein the sheath serves as a decorative skirt.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Portable and decorative tables are used to display articles in a variety of locations. Typically, the tables are decorated during the holidays or other times during the year to create a warm atmosphere within a home. The tables are arranged with various articles including decorative coverings and the like, representative of a particular holiday or season, or the mood of the homeowner. Once the holiday or other season has ended, the display articles, decorative coverings, and the like are boxed and stored in various locations within the home. As the various portions of a display can be dispersed throughout the household, replicating a particular display from year to year can be difficult. Also, due to the many time demands during the holidays, it can become difficult to find the time to decorate. Digging out the decorations, finding the right material to cover the table, and individually positioning the display articles, all tend to create obstacles to the decorating process.
In addition to decorating a household, office or the like, a portable display may be used to add a cheerful touch to the decor of a hospital room or assisted living center apartment. Adding a touch of warmth to a hospital room or the like can improve the morale of the occupant. However, traveling with all the various pieces of a display is difficult. Often times articles are lost, forgotten or broken along the way. Several trips may be required before the display is complete. When the hospital stay is at an end, the display must be taken down, removed and stored. In many instances, to avoid this annoyance, the display is left behind or discarded. This results in the loss of both the creative effort, and the time and expense of putting the display together. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a self-contained portable display. Particularly, a self-contained display that is replicable, easily set-up and taken down, easily stored and readily transported.
The present invention is directed to a self-contained portable display including a decorative sheath which is movable between a storage configuration and a display configuration. More particularly, the display includes a display article, a rigid planar base portion including a top surface, a bottom surface and a peripheral side surface, and a decorative sheath fixedly attached to the base portion. The sheath is formed from a first layer fixedly attached to the top surface of the base portion and a second layer fixedly attached to the bottom surface of the base portion thus sandwiching the base portion therebetween. The sheath is movable between a storage configuration, wherein the sheath extends about and encloses the display article thereby serving as a cover, and a display configuration, wherein the sheath extends beyond the peripheral side surface exposing the display article thereby serving as a decorative skirt.
In accordance with the preferred form of the invention, the display further includes different sets of support members. More specifically, a first plurality of support members are fixedly attached to the bottom surface of the base portion and serve to support the base portion in the storage configuration. A second plurality of support members are detachable, and serve as a support when the base portion is in the display configuration. Additionally, a plurality of pockets are arranged on the second layer of the sheath. When moved to the storage configuration, the second plurality of support members are placed within the pockets for storage.
The sheath further includes a drawstring arranged in a hem located along a peripheral edge of the sheath. The drawstring serves both as a closure for the sheath and as a handle for the display, at least when the display is configured for storage.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts in the several views.